prettylittleliarsabcfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Lamb
Eddie Lamb is a nurse at Radley Sanitarium. Toby used his name as his alias while he was working with Mona. He is portrayed by Reggie Austin. Series |-|Season 3= Misery Loves Company The name E. Lamb is first seen in this episode when Spencer finds a Radley Sanitarium ID badge in Toby's apartment. 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind In the following episode, Hanna and Emily discover a parking pass in Toby's apartment again with the name E. Lamb on it. Emily searches the police database for the name, but has to exit the screen before she can see the results. 'Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Spencer is being held in Radley Sanitarium. Her caretaker at Radley wears a badge marked E. Lamb and when Spencer notices it, he introduces himself as Eddie Lamb and explains that in the past, there were problems with the visitors' passes and that it was traced back to a member of the staff. Spencer asks him about Toby, but Eddie is reluctant to say anything else. He is afraid his job would be in jeopardy if he did. However, later on, Eddie admits he does remember a kid named Toby. He used to visit his mother who had been a patient at Radley. 'I'm Your Puppet Eddie gives Spencer a board game which Mona used to play with a lot while she was a patient. Spencer discovers Mona drew a map of sorts on the game board with symbols and abbreviations representing locations inside Radley. Later, Wren comes to visit Spencer and asks Eddie to check on a different patient so he can have a moment alone with her. There is obvious tension between Eddie and Wren. When Spencer sees Eddie again she asks him who Mona used to play that game with. Wren had implied that Mona may have been very friendly with Eddie giving Spencer motivation to see if she could trust him or not. She asks Eddie if he was the one who created the trouble with the visitors' passes and let someone in who wasn't supposed to be there. Eddie intimates it was Wren who was involved and that his gut tells him that Wren has never been at Radley for "the right reasons." When Eddie tries to bring Spencer a book later on, Wren stops him and the tension between them is even more evident. Based on the conversation Wren has with Spencer towards the end of the episode, it appears Wren is the one who broke the rules regarding visitors, and perhaps Eddie ratted him out, resulting in Wren almost being suspended. |-|Season 4= 'Under The Gun Toby mentions he talked to him about what Dr. Palmer told him. Eddie knows something but won't tell Toby. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Spencer visited Eddie in Radley to question him on a file she found in her mother's things. It stated that Eddie was interviewed following Marion Cavanaugh's death. Eddie tells Spencer that Wilden was paid off to lie about the nature of Marion's death in the police report. Eddie would not give up any more information. |-|Season 5= Run, Ali, Run Walking out into the Radley Sanitarium waiting room, Spencer thanks Eddie for coming out and the pair hug. Eddie tells her he as a few minutes before asking how she is doing, and Spencer tells him she's doing well, or well enough to stay out of Radley. Spencer asks if he heard about the Cavanaugh settlement, and he tells her he has, "I'm glad the family got some money", but Spencer tells him they would have preferred the truth. Eddie also tells Spencer that he heard about Mrs DiLaurentis, and when Spencer says she doesn't really think it was a coincidence that Bethany Young was buried in the DiLaurentis backyard, Eddie says her he doesn't either. Spencer asks if Eddie knew Bethany well, and looking over his shoulder, Eddie tells her that if he did, he can't talk about it. Noticing the security camera, Spencer suggests that they get coffee later, and Eddie tells her, "I can't about Bethany, or any other patient. Not to cops, or reporters, or you". Eddie says that he wishes he could help Spencer, and when someone yells out to him saying he has a phone call, he tells Spencer that it was good seeing her. With someone having left one of Bethany's drawings on Ezra's doorstep, he and Aria go through the security footage from the camera that is still set up outside his apartment door. When they spot who left the envelope, Ezra tells Aria that it is Eddie Lamb, and he's one of the people Ezra interviewed when he was writing his book. Aria mentions that Eddie was the one who Spencer talked to earlier, and he wouldn't tell her a thing. The Silence of E. Lamb In one of Radley’s open rooms, Eddie watches as Aria walks past him, and asks if she’s the new volunteer. After she tells him she is, Eddie asks, “Aria?” before questioning whether he mangled how to pronounce her name, “on the badge”, but Aria tells him he got it right. Eddie wonders if Aria volunteered for the reading program last year, and when she tells him no, this is her first time here, Eddie comments that it feels as though they’ve met before. Walking in on Rhonda confronting Aria, Eddie asks what is going on, before asking Rhonda what she thinks Aria stole from her. When Rhonda doesn’t give him an answer, Eddie presses, “Rhonda, I asked you a question”, before Rhonda says she has to take her shower now, so Eddie walks her out. Eddie follows Aria into the parking lot, and comments that “volunteers don’t usually stay this late”, and that Radley can be “a little overwhelming”, but Aria tells him it’s only her first day, and that she’ll catch on. Noticing Bethany’s drawing book in Aria’s handbag, Eddie asks her what she’s looking for, but Aria tells him she’s late and she has to go. As Aria starts her car and goes to drive off, Eddie grabs his phone out of his pocket and dials a number, “is this Ezra Fitz?” Scream For Me A nurse reveals to Aria that Eddie no longer works at Radley. Appearances (5/120) Season 3 (2/24) *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet Season 4 (1/24) *The Guilty Girl's Handbook Season 5 (2/25) *Run, Ali, Run *The Silence of E. Lamb Quotes Gallery Eddie Lamb.png PLLS03E23-03.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E06 Eddie.jpg Navigational Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Alive Characters